The adventure
by Superdude2062
Summary: Hey people. I would just like to say that I will need your help for this one. I'll need a couple OC's. I'd just like to say, thank you guys for supporting me through my stories. Now for the summary. Meet Calvin, all he wants to do is be a trainer. But he can't really be one without some poke'mon. Now he's on an adventure to beat all the gyms and save his parents.
1. The beginning

Hey, it's me Superdude. I'd just like to say that this is a new story. Let's just say that I need your help. I need some new characters for this story. To do this I will need you. All you need to do is review my need to say in the review the characters name, six pokemon, and moves. These pokemon will have to be 4th generation or lower. So no unova. I already have some characters I'm going to use, but I need your help. There will be 5 spaces open for characters. One more thing, you can also be a gym leader. The gym leaders you can replace are, Crasher Wake who is a water type. Fantina, who uses ghost type poke'mon. Byron, who uses steel. Gardenia who uses grass type, and Candice, who uses ice type. Those are the ones you can replace. Hope you guys review.

From Superdude


	2. The flashbacks

**Quick author's note. This story takes place 20 years in the future so not all the gym leaders are here. Again not all of the characters you know and love will be there.**

Chapter 2: The flashbacks

Twinleaf town

Calvin POV

My journey began 6 years ago. I was nine and lived with my parents. I'm fifteen now and this is my story. My parents didn't really want me to be a Pokémon trainer. They thought it was dangerous. That's what started my journey…

**6 years before**

My mom said to me that day," We're taking you out of the training school." I said," No way, this is what I love to do and you can't stop me from doing it." My father than said," I'm sorry Calvin, it's final." I said," Yes, I guess it's final. As in, it's the final time you'll ever see me. You'll never see me again." I then made my move. I opened up the window, and jumped out. I saw my whole life flash before my eyes and then saw the ground about to hit me. I closed my eyes and got prepared to die. But I didn't actually die. I opened my eyes and saw that I was flying. I then saw that I was on a Staraptor. I then was flying through the air. I told the Staraptor to take me to my best friend Jeff's house. He's my best friend. I flew over and the Staraptor flew away. I then knew that the Staraptor saving me was fate and not a coincidence. I went over to Jeff's house and told him and his family everything. They let me into his home. I became their son and they became my family.

**Present time**

The Staraptor comes and helps me whenever I'm in need. The next incidedent happened when I was 10 at the trainer school. It all started when I was at school about one year after I left home.

**5 years before**

I was at school hanging around with Jeff and my friend Nico. Nico and I were arguing about whose grades were better. We did this every so often. I usually win. We were in the classroom when Professor Rowan showed up. He was 55 years old when I first met him. It was on this day that I got my first Poke'mon. Rowan took each of my classmates and asked them to take a test. They each took the test. My best friend Jeff got a Larvitar. Nico got a Snover, and my crush Becky got a Treecko. Then Rowan asked me to come up and take the test. He first said," Hi I'm Professor Rowan and you are?" I said," My name is Calvin." He then said," I'm going to give you this paper and you can answer the questions on it if you want." I said," Sure, I can." I then took the test. Then like everybody else, Rowan handed me a poke'ball. He said," Inside this ball is a Chimichar. Treat it kindly and wisely." That day, I had a battle with Nico and won.

**Present time**

Well ever since, I have trained my butt off and made my Chimichar an Infernape. Now, let me tell you about what's happening now. The former champion of Sinnoh has retired as champion to go live at her villa in Unova. There are only two spots left to go to the tournament to decide the new champion. There is only one qualifying tournament left so the two spots will be decided today at this tournament. One of the spots goes to Jeff because he has made it to the finals so he gets in. Now I'm in my battle to decide who gets the other seed. I said," I use close combat." Then I finished off my opponent. I shook his hand and said good game. I got the spot in the big tournament. Now I had to win this one. I entered the stage and so did Jeff. Then we both pulled out our Poke'balls and showed off our Poke'mon. It's me agai nst Jeff to decide who wins. I said," Well then, let's do this."

**End of chapter 1**


	3. Battle between friends

Chapter 3: Battle between friends

Calvin POV

Jeff's an incredible trainer. Let's just say him, Nico, and I are about at the same level. The battle today will be like no battle I've had before. The ref came up and said," This is a one poke'mon battle. Once your poke'mon faints, you're out. This is a special battle where you will have no items. Thank you. Battle." I moved first," Infernape, use close combat." Jeff's Tyranitar looked hurt and then I remembered that fighting type moves were really super effective on Tyranitar. However close combat is a risky move making your poke'mon hurt too. I couldn't back down though. "Tyranitar use stone edge." It hurt all right. Jeff's smart and knows what he's doing. Then again, he's family. I tell him everything. I fought back, I had to beat my brother. "Infernape use iron tail." I then hit him with an iron tail. It hurt him but Tyranitar was still up. "Tyranitar, use stone edge." This time though, he missed. That left him at a disadvantage. "Infernape use close combat." Then he was finished and Tyranitar fainted. "The winner is Calvin." The crowd cheered my name. I knew that I had done a good job. I turned to see Jeff smiling and clapping along with the crowd. Then I walked over to get my trophy. Professor Rowan was there and said," I remember you, the young boy who took my quiz in training school. I knew that day that you had potential. Well here's your trophy, good luck in the world." He then gave me the trophy. Then the screen went out. Then a person came on it. "Calvin, you must quit the tournament at once and give us your poke'mon, or else. Calvin, I have the one thing that matters to you. Your parents." Then I saw my original parents in the background, mouths tied up and hurt screaming. I was so scared for them. I couldn't fight back. But then Jeff said," Bro listen, you can't let them hurt your parents. I know how much they mean to you, but you have another family too. You have friends, a crush, and a new family that loves you just as much. So let's fight these losers. Are you in Calvin?" "Of course I'm in Jeff, what are bros for." I pulled out Infernape and realized that I couldn't fight. He was just in a battle, Jeff couldn't fight either because he had just lost to me. I tried to put up a fight with them, but failed. They had my infernape on the ground. They were just about to take him when. A guy jumped out of the crowd and threw a pokeball. It was an Abomasnow. Then I knew who it was. "Need a little help, Calvin?" It was Nico, totally there trying to help. Then another person ran into the scene and threw a pokeball. It was Becky, of course it was her. She had come to watch Jeff and I. She had already won a different tournament so she wasn't in this one. The pokeball opened and out came a Sceptile. Then she threw Jeff and I some potions. Jeff and I healed our poke'mon and went to work. Those losers were out in no time. We had won. The police came and arrested them and then we all were so happy. But then Rowan came and said," You do know that I've read you and Jeff's files and saw that you both have no badges which means you cannot participate. You too young lady, which means you have to get all of the badges in a month or else you cannot participate. Thank you." Rowan then left. I told Nico that I was still going to make it into the tournament. Then I went over to Becky and said," Thank you Becky for helping me. I couldn't have done it without you. Do you want to come on this adventure with me." "Of course I will Calvin, we're all going to be in the elite four, or even champion." Then she started talking to Jeff. I realized that we each only have one poke'mon. So we were going to need a little help.


	4. The battle arena

Chapter 4: The battle arena

Calvin POV

The three of us started our adventure. We went on a long trip on the way to the first gym. First, we made a quick stop in an open field right outside of town. "Hey Staraptor, come on. Wanna be my Pokémon." The staraptor flew over. I then threw a pokeball and it got captured. It would be forever known as Star. Afterwards we were walking and a little while after we left town something incredible happened. Well, let's just say we found something really exciting. "Hey guys, look over there. It's got trainers with Pokémon, let's train." We walked over and saw a sign that said something. It was a battle arena that you would pay 100 pokedollars to get a membership. We stepped in and paid. "Well, Calvin, Jeff, and Amy. You're clear, however we have some training rules. So, you will start on the beginner level and earn your way up. There's a guy who is a beginner as well. Go battle him." "Guys, let me handle it." I walked over and we started talking. "Hey, I'm Calvin Jones, a trainer who's in the tournament to join the elite four. And who are you." "I'm Hershel Wile, I'm from Snowpoint City, I'm in that tournament too. Bu aren't you the guy who doesn't have the eight badges to do the tournament. I'll take you, you look like an easy battle." "Let's make it a two on two battle. We'll make it a double battle. Let's go." We stepped onto an arena. "Flame, Star, I choose you." "Duskull, Sneasel, I choose you." The epic battle began. "Star use Secret Power on Sneasel, Flame use Flamethrower on Sneasel." The flame hit first and it hurt Sneasel and then the Secret Power put Sneasel to sleep because it was a grass arena. "Duskull use Shadow Ball on Infernape." It hurt a little bit but Infernape was still standing. Then I had infernape finish off Sneasel. "Flame use Flamethrower on Sneasel and Star use Brave Bird on Duskull." Duskull got hit but Staraptor got a little bit of recoil. Then Sneasel fainted and Hershel was one Pokémon short. Then it was Hershel's turn. "Duskull use will-o-wisp on Staraptor." It started burning Star and it wasn't good. But then, I finished it. "Flame use poison jab and Star use Brave bird." Star's Brave Bird almost killed it and then the poison jab made it even worse. Hershel was about to take another move but then Duskull fainted. "Calvin, good game." "Hey, you too. Do you want to join me on my mighty adventure, I really need a strong fighter like you." "I'm in." Then the four of us left for our mighty adventure with a new friend.

**Hershel was made by Lord ice of termina. See you next time.**


End file.
